They're Only Eight
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Revived of dead story, WAR Brats(ew). A war has broken out and is dragging small children to fight for the whole country, which Happy Tree Town rests on. This is viewed by three little girls Ria, Bubbles, and Ella. Friends come and go just with a snap of a finger. Will they be able to make it out? Especially since Flippy is their general?.. OC SUBMISSION ON 1st CHAPTER


A little girl is floating in midair. Should she be scared? Should she panic? This could be a dream. Voices whisper to her as she plummeted into darkness

_"Ria, I told you to stay away from the general! He's a very bad man! As your mother, I'm not letting you go!"_

The girl can feel her icy blue fur standing on edge. What exactly was this? Is she gonna die?

"M-Mommy..?" The girl croaked.

Images flash in her mind. One is a orange bunny about her age. Another is a pink squirrel.. Same age. The girl knew who they were, but couldn't recall their names.

_"Ria wake up or you'll be late!"_

She could feel a shaking motion.

* * *

As if on instant, Ria wakes up.

Her mother had a sour look on her face. "Today's the day.. Get your things and go into the secret room. They're already starting the assembling."

Ria nods and quickly gathers her bags. Thinking ahead of time, she got it packed the day before. When she looks up, she saw her mother was gone.

Ria walks out and goes to the hallway across her bedroom. She starts to walk through it and stops by a painting on the ground. It's her great grandmother in her veteran attire. Above it is a makeshift hole that lead to the secret room her mother was talking about. Ria tossed her backpack into the hole and climbed up in there backwards. Halfway in, she grabs the picture and carefully placed it back onto the wall. Behind the painting is a little handle so it'll be easier to place back up. Made by her mother.

She crawled backwards and kicked the backpack onto the secret room floor so she can get out. Ria's mother, Brittany, grabbed ahold of her and took her out of the tunnel.

"Did you put the painting back up?" Brittany asked.

Ria nodded and lit a few candles. "Mommy, why do I have to stay in here?"

Brittany looked away and let out a tiny sigh. "Bad men. We have to keep quiet. They want to take you away and make you fight.. and get seriously hurt.."

"Why do they want me to fight?" That made Ria confused. Then again, she's an eight year old. It's to be expected.

"They want to make the country more.. powerful and youthful.. It's confusing, but you'll understand when you're older. Now go get me the canned carrots, it's almost time for lunch. You slept late."

Ria goes over to a cabinet and opens it. True, she did stay up late watching cartoons and a movie. She grabs the carrots and closed the door.

* * *

_**Hours passed. From 1:24PM to 5:56PM.**_

Brittany covers Ria's ears. The sound of a woman screaming, begging for someone not to take her child, is heard. Brittany can only hope that it doesn't happen to her too.

"DON'T TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE DON'T!" The woman screeched as she tries to fight off the police.

"Miss, for the last time, we need your daughter to fight for our country! Don't be selfish!" One of three police men spoke as softly as he can to the woman.

"SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! SHE'LL DIE! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!" She reached out to the little girl, but got thrown back by one of the police men.

"Defying the law will put you into jail, miss. I suggest you go back inside and think about what you have done." Another spoke as he put the little girl in the car, where she is greeted by another girl that is sitting in there.

Brittany got startled when she heard banging on the front door. She uncovers Ria's ears and put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh... Calm down.. K-keep quiet.."

Ria nods and kept as quiet as she could.

The front door got kicked open and the sound of boots filled the air. One stopped by the painting Ria and Brittany hid behind.

"They aren't home." One sighed.

"Look behind things. They must've hid."

With that, the one near the painting tore the painting down. "Too easy.. Found a escape route."

Brittany caught her breath and looked around for a place to stick Ria in. Before she can act, the police man crawled out and pointed a gun to her head.

"I suggest you stop where you're at, Mrs. Kangis. Unless you want to do this the hard way."

"Stay. Away. FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTERS!" Brittany hissed.

Ria coughed from the cologne the man wore. It smelled so awful to her, that it watered her eyes. The man grabbed Ria's arm and yanked her to the hole. "Get out. Now."

"M-Mommy!" Ria yelped.

"RIA!" Brittany tried to run to her, but the police man punched her, knocking her out.

"MOMMY!" she screamed. She kicked and wiggled with all her might "LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GOOOO!"

The man pushed her into the hole and grabs her backpack, assuming it was hers. He pushed it behind her and tries to make her go out faster. "Move it. We're burning daylight!"

Ria had no choice but do what he says. Another police man was on the other side and grabs her as soon as she got out of the hole. Then he grabs her backpack and helps the other man out. Ria tugged onto her backpack and glared at the man. He let go and gave her a look.

"Brat." he hissed. He pushed her "Get moving."

She did so and went out the front door. From there, she's lead to the car and was pushed into there. That caused much discomfort to the other two girls that are in there.

Ria looked over to the other two.

One is a light orange rabbit with short orange hair. She sat on the other side with the window. Her eyes are a deep black with a tint of green. The clothes she wore are not very pretty. Infact, it made the poor girl look dirty, as if she were living on the streets. The girl looked pretty meen, judging by the frown on her face.

The other that is next to her is a pink squirrel with long light green hair. Her eyes are brown. The clothing the girl wore is a white lilac dress that goes down to her knees. She has a beautiful smile on her face.

Ria looked away. She knew she herself isn't really much to look at. Just a simple cat. With her boring light blue fur. She has short side bangs and her hair, which is part of her fur I guess, go into two low thick pigtails. Green eyes are never too exciting.

The pink squirrel spoke up. "So what's your name?"  
"...Ria.." She said quietly.

"Ria huh? I'm Bubbles, I know, weird name. And this is Ella." The squirrel motioned towards the rabbit.  
"So did ya try to fight back?" Ella asked bluntly.

Ria can only shake her head.

"Shame. Could really get a laugh at the nerds over there." She smirked

"How could you if you're locked up in the car?" Bubbles huffed.

"Could easily hear what they're sayin' and look at their reactions when they get back."

The car roared to life. Only two of the police men were in.

Ella sat up. "Ey mister, were we goin'? Hope it ain't no 'Free Candy' joint."

They didn't answer, much to Ella's dismay.

* * *

_**And so that begins the retold tale of our three heroes. I get a sickening feeling I'm ruining this again. Like last time, I am going to leave a quick OC submission. **_

_**Don't worry, Cannon characters will be in this!**_

_**After receiving the ocs, I shall delete this part of the Author's note. Remember, no mary/gary sues.**_

_**YOU HAVE TO PM ME YOUR SUBMISSION. If you cannot, then to be honest, it's easy to create an account. Submissions end on Monday 11th 2014(duh).**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age(HAS TO BE AGE 5-12): **_

_**Species: **_

_**Greatest Fear:**_

_**Greatest Accomplishment:**_

_**Likes to do during free time:**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Bio (you can give me a short summary of it):**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Desired Weapon:**_

_**And there you go.**_


End file.
